fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zwei unter einer Decke
thumb|left|400px|Quelle: http://weheartit.comSo, auf vielfachen Wunsch entsteht hier eine neue FF von mir zu einem Paar das ich mal als "ungewöhnlich" bezeichnen würde. Noah "Puck" Puckermann und Finn "Schönhaar" Hudson werden hier irgendwie die Liebe zu einander finden. Ich hab noch keinen Plan wie, wann und wo das geschehen wird aber wie immer gilt. No Risk no Fun! Und nun euch vieeeeel Spass. Matti :) Status: Beendet Der Tackle von Noah hatte Finn komplett unvorbereitet getroffen. Finn flog wie ein Stück Holz durch die Luft und landete etwas unsanft auf dem Rücken. Die Sterne die er sah gehörten definitiv nicht in dieses Universum. Puck und die restlichen Spieler sowie Coach Beiste rannten zu ihm hin und stellten sich im Halbkreis auf. Keiner traute sich ihm den Helm abzunehmen bis Puck endlich nach vorne trat und rief. " Mein Gott alles Feiglinge!" Er trat vor und zog Finn den Helm ab. Dann schlug er ihm zweimal mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht bis Finn endlich die Augen öffnete. "Alter, ich dachte schon wir haben dir das Gehirn rausgetackelt! Alles gut?" Finn blinzelte ein thumb|300px|Googlewenig, er hatte offentsichtlich Probleme sich zu orintieren. " Hi Puck was machst du den hier ? " " Alter sag mal hast du mich net gesehen, normalerweise weichst du mir immer aus, warum bist du stehen geblieben?" " Keine Ahnung, ich weis gar nix mehr, was ist denn überhaupt passiert?" "Naja du wolltest gerade einen Pass spielen bist aber stehen geblieben, da hab ich dich komplett seitlich erwischt. Muss ganz schön gerumpelt haben bei dir im Kopf oder?" "Hmm, ja da oben fühlt sich alles an also ob ein Panzer drüber gefahren ist. Ich glaub ich geh auch mal nach Hause." "Warte ich helfe Dir auf und fahr dich auch nach Hause." Noah stütze Finn auf dem Weg zum Auto. Die restlichen Spieler klopften ihm auf die Schulter und meinten: "das wird schon ". Als beide am Wagen standen kam Rachel angerannt und stürmte auf Finn zu und fiel ihm um die Arme."Hey ich hab gehört du hattest einen Unfall beim Training! Was ist passiert?" " Nichts schlimmes, hab nur nicht aufgepasst. Puck fährt mich jetzt nach Hause und dann leg ich mich hin. Brauchst Dir keine Sorgen mehr machen." Rachel lächelt zaghaft und umarmt Finn kurz dann verabschiedet sie sich von den beiden. Fahrt nach Hause und ungewöhnliche Themen __________________________________________________ AN: Hier ist Honey15. Nein, ihr habt euch nicht verlesen oder in der ff geirrt. Ich führe auf bitten von Matti die ff unsere beiden Jungs aus dem Footballteam weiter. Da Matti im Urlaub ist hat er mcih darum gebetten es während seiner Abesehenheit zu übernehmen. Also ich hoffe es stört euch nicht. Und ihr bleibt genauso dran wie zuvor. eure Honey15 __________________________________________________ Finn und Puck stiegen beide ins Auto von Puck. Die ersten paar Minuten war es still keiner sagte etwas leise lief im Hintergrund irgendein Song aus dem Radio. " Ich wollte....." sagten Finn und Puck wie aus einem Mund um die stille zu unterbrechen. " Finn , fang an was wolltestdu sagen?" fragte der Iroverschnitt und grinste nur dumm. Finn könnte nur schwer ein grinsen unterdrucken. " Ich wollte nur nochmal danke sagen das du mich nach Hause fährt du bist echt ein Bro." " Ach, du musst dich echt nicht bedanken ich mache das gern. Und außerdem wir in letzter Zeit ziemlich wenig Zeit gehabt mal mit einander zu reden. Aber hier übernehm wieder ich :) " Das stimmt, früher haben wir viel mehr miteinander gemacht. Waren Goose und Maverick in Top Gun, du mein Wingmann. Wieso hat das eigentlich aufgehört Puck?" " Naja, aus dem glaub ich immer gleichen Grund, Weiber.. Erst du mit Quinn dann hab ich sie geschwängert und jetzt bist du mit Rachel zusammen und ich glaub ich irgendwie mit Lauren." "Aber es kann doch nicht sein das eine Frau mich davon abhält mit meinem besten Freund thumb|276px|GoogleZeit zu verbringen. Das ändert sich ab sofort. Maverick und Goose are back in town!" Den Rest der Fahrt hörten sie laut Rockmusik und lachten ununterbrochen. Zuhause angekommen machte Carole die Tür auf und war etwas besorgt als sie Finn auf Noah gestützt sah. " Was ist passiert?" "Ach, nix schlimmes Miss H, er ist nur ein wenig hart aufgekommen. Das wird schon wieder !" Finns Mum schaute den beiden etwas irritiert und besorgt nach als sie nach oben in Richtung von Finns Bett gingen. Als beide drinnen angekommen waren lies sich Finn einfach auf das Bett fallen. Er streckte die Arme von sich und es sah aus als wolle er fliegen." Ah ist das herrlich, das Bett ist sowas von weich und bequem, willst du nicht auch etwas pennen Kumpel ?" " Sag mal, bist du noch ganz richitg da oben, ich glaube ich hab echt ein paar Schrauben durcheinander geschüttelt bei Dir oder?" " Nein, mir geht es eigentlich richtig gut. Wieso ?" " Naja, du laberst irgendetwas von nem weichen Bett und ich solle mich zu dir legen. Da mache ich mir schon Gedanken." "Brauchst du nicht Kumpel, mir ging es noch nie so gut wie jetzt. Ich sehe glaub ich langsam vieles besser und klarer. Danke;" " Danke ??? Für was willst du mir danken?" " Dafür das du mir die Sicherungen zurecht gerückt hast Puck, dafür danke ich Dir." In diesem Moment stand Finn vom Bett auf und küsste Noah mitten auf den Mund. Puck wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah aber Finn drückte seine Lippen immer fester auf die seinen. Nach Sekunden löste sich die Beiden voneinander und Noah fiel völlig fassungslos auf den Stuhl und rang nach Atem. "Alta, was war das denn? Hast du noch alle Tassen im Schrank. Was sollte das?" "Ich hab einfach das gemacht was mir mein Herz gesagt hat!" " Ok dann sag mal deinem Herz das es Sendepause hat, ich verschwinde jetzt!" Mit diesen Worten verlies Puck das Haus und lies Finn alleine zurück. Der war mehr als traurig und versuchte sich in den Schlaf zu heulen. Selbst als seine Mum an die Tür klopfte um ihm etwas zu essen zu bringen verneinte er dies. Er war einfach getroffen, er hatte Puck gerade seine Liebe gestanden und was macht der ?? Er lässt ihn einfach stehen, das geht doch gar net. Was hatte er bloss falsch gemacht? Er war sich sicher das auch Puck ihn liebte. Liebte? Hatte er sich eben echt liebte gesagt? Ja, das hatte er, er liebte Noah Puckermann. Das war so sicher wie der Abend auf den Mittag folgte. Mit traurigen Gedanken schlief Finn ein. Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und sich für die Schule fertig machte war ihm als ob er zuviel getrunken hätte. Sein Kopf hämmerte und so richtig gut war ihm gewiss nicht! Aber zum Arzt wollte er nicht, der sagt ihm dann vielleicht dass er auf Football verzichten musste. Als er in der Klasse saß und Puck reinkam steckte ihm ein regelrechter Kloß im Hals. Es tat ihm schon weh ihn an ihm vorbeigehen zu sehen. Dann kam noch zu allem Unglück Rachel auf ihn zugestürmt und fiel ihm um den Hals. " Ich hab gestern bestimmt 5 x bei euch angerufen aber deine Mum meinte nur dir ginge es nicht gut und es währe nicht gut wenn ich kommen würde!" " Ja, da hatte sie Recht, dachte Finn so bei sich. "Rachel, ich glaube wir sollten mal miteinander reden:" " W-----wieso Finn ? Was willst du den mit mir reden?" "Ich glaube Rachel dass wir nicht richtig zusammenpassen, ich meine du bist echt lieb und nett und es macht Spass mit dir abzuhängen und zu singen aber in lezter Zeit klappt es doch nicht mehr richtig mit uns beiden. Das muss Dir doch aufgefallen sein?!" " Ja aber ich dachte das währen ein paar kleine Probleme die wir wieder in den Griff bekommen würden. Wieso willst du dich trennen? Has du dich in eine andere Frau verliebt, ist es Quinn oder sogar Santana? Sag schon!" " Es ist keine neue Frau, das ist die Wahrheit Rachel, aber ich fühle dass es besser ist wenn wir getrennte Wege gehen. Es war schön mit Dir aber es wird Zeit neue Wege zu gehen!" Der Blick von thumb|left|334px|GoogleRachel wechselte von Traurigkeit in blankes Entsetzten! Íhr Mund klappte auf und Tränen schossen aus den Augen. Im nächsten Moment drehte sie sich um und rannte aus dem Klassenraum. Finn machte nicht mal Anstalten ihr nachzurennen. Er wusste das sie ihn mit Sicherheit zuletzt sehen wollte. In der Pause kam Puck zu ihm um zu fragen was den mit Rachel los währe. Er habe gesehen das sie heulend die Klasse verlassen habe Finn erzählte was passiert war und Puck erschrak." Wieso hast du das gemacht Finn??????" Finns Augen wurden glasig und der senkte den Kopf. " Ich weis das es nicht fair wahr Puck aber ich musste es tun. Ich liebe Rachel nicht mehr so wie früher!" " Mann sag aber jetzt nicht was ich denke oder?" " DOCH PUCK ICH LIEBE DICH; DIR NOAH PUCKERMANN GEHÖRT MEIN HERZ!" Finn war über seine laute Stimme selber erschrocken. Puck stand nur offenen Mund in der Klasse. Alle Köpfe waren auf sie gerichtet.Der Moment war quasi augeladen, die Blicke gingen zwischen Finn und Noah hin und her. Dann, für alle völlig unvorbereitet, nahm Noah Finns Kopf in seine Hände und küsste ihn mitten auf den Mund. Nach den ersten Momenten der Versteinerung erwiederte Finn den Kuss und die Klasse begann zu applaudieren und zu johlen. " Und ich dich Finn Hudson, das weis ich jetzt auch. Ich liebe Dich!" Ende Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:LoveStory